Naruto DxD : Journey of Naruto Uzumaki
by Vanscovsky
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki merupakan Iblis Murni 'Extra Demons' bersama sang istri Grayfia Lucifuge pergi meninggalkan Underworld untuk melihat dunia manusia, dan setelah sekian lama muncul sebuah organisasi yang menamakan dirinya adalah Khaos Brigade yang memiliki sebuah tujuan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Bagaimana petualangan Naruto dan Grayfia dalam cerita ini.


**Title : Naruto DxD : Journey of Naruto Uzumaki**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Pairing : Naruto x Grayfia and Other Pairing**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki merupakan Iblis yang termasuk dalam Extra Demons bersama sang istri Grayfia Lucifuge pergi meninggalkan Underworld untuk melihat dunia manusia, dan setelah sekian lama muncul sebuah organisasi yang menamakan dirinya adalah Khaos Brigade yang memiliki sebuah tujuan untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Bagaimana petualangan Naruto dan Grayfia dalam cerita ini.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Super-Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe), Not Harem!Naruto, Lemon, Lime, Rape and Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: New Issue!**

**.**

**.**

Seratus tahun yang lalu setelah Tuhan dan Raja Iblis mati dalam _Great War _terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran di Dunia Bawah wilayah Iblis, sebuah kelompok yang menamakan dirinya _Anti-Satan Faction_ bersih tegang dengan _Old-Satan Faction_ yang lebih suka berperang dari pada berdamai. _Anti-Satan Faction _adalah sebuah kelompok dimana di dalamnya berisikan para Iblis Muda dari berbagai kalangan yang tidak menyukai perang dan menginginkan sebuah perdamaian.

Kelompok yang di pimpin oleh lima orang Iblis Muda, mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Singkat cerita para pemberontak berhasil mengalahkan _Old-Satan Faction_.

Setelah perang melawan para _Old-Satan Faction_, Naruto Uzumaki salah satu Iblis Murni dari golongan _'Extra Demons' _meninggalkan Dunia Bawah bersama sang istri yang baru saja di nikahinya bernama Grayfia Lucifuge.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Dunia Bawah ingin berpetualang ke berbagai tempat, padahal Naruto Uzumaki akan dinobatkan sebagai _'Lucifer'_ yang baru tapi Naruto menolaknya dengan halus dan berkata 'Masih banyak para Iblis lain yang lebih pantas menjabat sebagai Lucifer, contohnya Sirzechs Gremory yang memiliki _Power of Destruction_.'

Sejak saat itu nama Naruto Uzumaki terukir di monumen kepahlawanan yang berada di kota pusat yaitu kota Lilith dan mereka memberi julukan Naruto dengan julukan _'The Most Dangerous Devil'_, mereka memberikan julukan itu bukan tanpa sebab, karena menurut para dewan Iblis, Naruto memang Iblis yang berbahaya dari segala Iblis, memiliki kekuatan _Immortality_ dan _Heliokinesis_. Karena itulah dewan mencatatnya dalam monumen kepahlawanan agar para generasi Iblis Muda mengingat bahwa mereka mempunyai Iblis yang sangat kuat dan para dewan Iblis berharap para generasi muda mengobarkan semangat juang Naruto dalam mengalahkan hampir setengah pasukan _Old-Satan Faction _sebagai motivasi para generasi muda.

Di angkatlah Sirzechs Gremory menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Sitri menjadi Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Falbium Asmodeus.

Tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Naruto Uzumaki dan sang istri Grayfia Lucifuge. Mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto dan Grayfia berpetualang hingga ke seluruh dunia dan bertarung dengan banyak orang-orang kuat, sebut saja Azazel sang Jendral Tertinggi Malaikat Jatuh, Michael sang Seraph, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Seratus tahun berlalu di sebuah Mansion Gremory sang Maou Lucifer sedang menatap jendela luar kamarnya bersama sang istri yang bernama Erica Abbadon.

"Apa yang sedang Anata pikirkan?" Erica mendekati Sirzechs sambil memeluk tubuh sang suami dari posisi belakang.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Naruto teman seperjuangan ku dulu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang." Sirzechs tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya meninggalkan dunia bawah untuk berpetualang.

Erica tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan dari suaminya lalu berkata, "Jangan di pikirkan, Naruto itu kuat Anata, lagi pula Grayfia-san bersama Naruto, mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja." Erica tahu sang suami mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya yang pergi seratus tahun yang lalu.

"Kau benar Tsuma, Naruto itu kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari pada aku." kata Sirzechs yang melepas pelukan sang istri dan membalikan badannya, lalu menatap sang istri kemudian menyeringai, "Kemarin Millicas bilang ingin punya adik, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya sekarang." Sirzechs langsung menggendong sang istri dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kasur.

Erica yang berada dalam gendongan sang suami mengeluarkan semburat merah karena permintaan dari sang suami, "Dasar mesum."

"Aku mesum hanya pada dirimu sayang." kata Sirzechs yang kini langsung mencium bibir ranum istrinya.

Sementara itu sejak di keluarkannya _Evil Pieces Sistem_ yang di buat oleh Ajuka Beelzebub banyak lahir Iblis-iblis baru yang cukup tangguh, dan Ajuka juga membuat permainan _Rating Game_ untuk mengetahui seberapa besar keberhasilan _Evil Pieces Sistem_ tersebut. Dan hasilnya cukup mencengangkan dan memuaskan, karena _Rating Game_ mencapai keberhasilannya melahirkan iblis-iblis baru yang kuat.

.O.o.O.o.O.

Di sebuah tempat terlihat seorang pemuda dengan perawakan berumur 25 tahunan berambut pirang jabrik sebahu duduk dengan santai bersama seorang pria paruh baya dengan berambut hitam dan sedikit pirang di bagian depan. Mereka berdua sedang melakukan suatu kegiatan yang menguras kesabaran mereka berdua, apalagi kalau bukan memancing, mereka berdua memancing di pinggiran kota Kuoh yang termasuk dalam wilayah Iblis milik keluarga Gremory.

Mereka berdua adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, gara-gara pertemuan yang tidak terduga 60 tahun yang lalu mereka berdua menjadi akrab satu sama lain, dan mereka berdua mempunyai impian yang sama yaitu menciptakan perdamaian.

"Naruto bagaimana program membuat anak dengan istrimu, apakah istrimu menyetujuinya?" tanya Azazel yang melempar pancingannya.

"Grayfia menyetujuinya, dan mungkin dalam 3 atau 4 bulan lagi Grayfia akan mengandung anakku." jawab Naruto yang masih setia menunggu umpannya di makan ikan-ikan.

Sejak menikah dengan Naruto, Grayfia menyegel sistem reproduksinya hingga ketika sperma Naruto memasuki rahim Grayfia tidak menyebabkan kehamilan di karenakan Grayfia belum mau mempunyai anak dan masih ingin lebih lama lagi di dunia manusia. Tapi sekarang dengan segala bujuk rayu akhirnya Grayfia mau membuka segel tersebut, Grayfia juga tidak tega melihat suaminya ingin cepat mempunyai anak. Egois memang selama seratus tahun Grayfia menyegel sistem reproduksinya. Dan akhirnya Grayfia sadar bahwa dirinya tanpa sadar telah melukai perasaan suaminya yang ingin mempunyai keturunan dan akhirnya membuka segel tersebut.

"Baguslah kalan begitu, kapan kira-kira kau kembali lagi ke dunia bawah?" sudah lebih dari 100 tahun Naruto tidak kembali ke dunia bawah yang merupakan kampung halamannya.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga minggu lagi aku dan Grayfia akan kembali ke dunia bawah." jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat pancingannya karena umpan yang Naruto pasang di makan oleh ikan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin minta tolong padamu Naruto." kata Azazel yang melirik kearah Naruto yang melepas kail pancingannya dan memasukan ikan tangkapannya kedalam ember yang di bawa Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung karena tidak biasanya Azazel meminta bantuan dirinya, "Tumben sekali kau meminta tolong padaku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tahukan bahwa akhir-akhir ini para Malaikat Jatuh susah di atur, dan salah satu jendralku yang bernama Kokabiel mungkin akan menyerang Kuoh Academy sebagai awal membuat perang baru." kata Azazel lirih mengingat salah satu Jendral miliknya tidak puas dengan keputusan menghentikan perang pada saat perang terakhir berlangsung.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menghabisinya begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terlalu santai.

"Ya kau benar sekali, tapi sebenarnya masih ada lagi. Kau tahu ada sebuah organisasi yang mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat dari setiap fraksi yang ada, organisasi itu terdiri dari berbagai golongan. Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu tujuan mereka apa. Nama organisasi itu adalah _Khaos Brigade_ yang di pimpin oleh _Ouroboros Dragon _Ophis." kata Azazel menyebutkan nama organisasi yang di selidiki oleh salah satu Jendral kepercayaannya dan juga merupakan wakil Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Shemhazai.

Naruto tersentak kaget karena setahu dirinya Ophis adalah Dragon dengan kekuatan tanpa batas. Bisa di bilang Ophis sama kuatnya dengan Great Red yang menjaga _Dimensional Gap_. Dan tentu saja berita ini benar-benar mengejutkan Naruto, "Mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat dari semua golongan, dan dalam pikiran diriku cuma satu bahwa organisasi itu berbahaya. Kapan saja mereka bisa menghancurkan dunia ini." kata Naruto tersentak kaget dengan ucapan dari Azazel.

"Aku juga sama denganmu Naruto, organisasi itu berbahaya, maka dari itu aku meminta tolong padamu jika waktunya telah tiba aku harap kau dan istrimu ikut andil dalam masalah ini." kata Azazel yang kini mengangkat pancingannya karena umpannya di makan ikan.

"Ya tenang saja, aku dan istriku pasti akan ikut bagian dalam masalah itu, tapi apa kau sudah memberitahukan kedua Fraksi yang lain?" tanya Naruto yang ingin tahu apakah Azazel sudah memberitahukan Fraksi Iblis dan Fraksi Malaikat.

"Belum, baru kamu saja yang ku beritahu. Maka dari itu aku ingin kamu menghabisi Kokabiel nanti, karena dengan adanya masalah Kokabiel pasti akan di adakan pertemuan Tiga Fraksi yang selama ini berseteru. Baru nanti di situ aku akan memberitahukan masalah _Khaos Brigade_." ujar Azazel melepar kembali pancingannya kedalam air.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara memancing mereka, Naruto pun membereskan perlengkapan mancingnya dan pulang ke apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang bersama sang istri.

**.O.o.O.o.O.**

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju apartemen miliknya dengan santai.

"Tadaima!" kata Naruto membuka pintu masuk apartemen miliknya.

"Okaeri!" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan istrinya sedang memotong sayuran untuk makan malam, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan istrinya, istrinya hanya mengenakan apron berwarna silver tanpa busana sama sekali. Naruto mendekati istrinya kemudian memeluk sang istri dari posisi belakang.

"Kamu nakal Grayfia-chan, mau menggoda suamimu heh?" tanya Naruto menambahkan suffix _'chan'_ untuk menggoda istrinya.

Grayfia tersipu malu karena ketahuan menggoda suaminya dengan memasak hanya menggunakan apron silver, kemudian melepas pelukan suaminya lalu mencium bibir seksi sang suami singkat, "Apa tidak boleh menggoda suamiku sendiri?" kata Grayfia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Karena kamu sudah menggodaku harus di beri hukuman." kata Naruto menyeringai kemudian mencium bibir ranum sang istri dengan lembut.

_Cup!_

Yang awalnya ciuman singkat berubah menjadi ciuman panas, mereka saling menyesap saliva satu sama lain, saling bersilat lidah satu sama lain, Naruto meminta akses untuk menyapu rongga mulut Grayfia, ciuman pun berlanjut ke leher jenjang Grayfia kemudian menciumi leher Grayfia dan tidak lupa meninggalkan kissmark di leher jenjang Grayfia.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Grayfia merasakan setiap sentuhan bibir Naruto.

"Kau tahu Grayfia, tubuhmu hari ini benar-benar membuatku bergairah." kata Naruto yang kini melepas apron silver milik Grayfia, kemudian menciumi payudara indah sebelah kanan milik Grayfia dengan lembut dan melumatnya lalu menghisapnya cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan desahan erotis dari mulut Grayfia.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Enghh! Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun, aku lagi memasak untuk makan malam!" desah Grayfia menyuruh suaminya berhenti karena dirinya sedang memasak untuk sang suami.

Naruto melepaskan hisapannya di payudara indah milik istrinya kemudian membisikan sesuatu di telinga kanan Grayfia, "Apa kamu tidak lihat aku sedang makan malam?" tanya Naruto sambil meremas payudara indah sebelah kiri Grayfia dan memainkannya dengan jari-jari lincahnya, sesekali di tekan puting yang berwarna merah muda kedalam hingga menimbulkan desahan yang mampu membuat Naruto makin bergairah karena desahan sang istri.

"Enghh! Ahhh!" desah Grayfia yang tidak kuat lagi menahan hasrat seksualnya karena telah di bangkitkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat wajah istrinya menikmati permainannya menyeringai kemenangan karena berhasil membuat gairah seksual sang istri keluar. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto menciumi leher jenjang Grayfia tidak lupa tangan kanannya terus memainkan payudara indah Grayfia, di remasnya payudara indah Grayfia sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar searah jarum jam dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk yang di satukan dengan jempol tangan Naruto hingga mendesah dengan penuh kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulut sang istri.

"Enghh! Ahhh! Ini benar-benar nikmat Naruto-kun!" kata Grayfia sambil menutup matanya menikmati permainan yang di berikan suaminya.

Tangan kanan Naruto kini beralih menuju vagina indah sang istri dan mulai memainkan vagina indah sang istri dengan menggosok bibir vagina Grayfia, Grayfia yang tahu Naruto ingin bermain di vaginanya membuka sedikit kedua kakinya agar lebih memudahkan Naruto memainkan titik sensitif miliknya. Naruto tersenyum ketika Grayfia membuka sedikit kedua kakinya kemudian berbisik di telinga sang istri yang di nikahinya 100 tahun lalu.

"Katanya mau memasak sayang?" goda Naruto di telinga kanan Grayfia sambil membuka dinding labia majora milik Grayfia dan menggosokan jarinya di labia minora sang istri dengan secara perlahan sesekali menyentuh clitoris dengan sisi dalam jari tengah Naruto dan menyebabkan Grayfia mendesah menikmati setiap permainan jari milik suaminya.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" desah Grayfia menikmati sensasi dari jari-jari tangan Naruto sambil menahan malu karena ketahuan dirinya meminta lebih kepada sang suami dengan membuka sedikit kedua kakinya.

"Tapi aku suka denganmu bersikap seperti itu sayang." bisik Naruto di telinga Grayfia dan langsung melumat bibir ranum sang istri. Ketika melumat bibir ranum sang istri kedua jari tangan Naruto memasukannya kedalam vagina sang istri kemudian memaju mundurkannya secara perlahan.

Ciuman Naruto beralih kearah payudara kanan Grayfia dan melumatnya dengan mulutnya dan menghisap puting payudara Grayfia yang berwarna merah muda dan melanjutkannya dengan menggigit kecil puting payudara Grayfia, sementara jari tangan kanannya memaju mundurkan dengan tempo cepat di vagina milik sang istri.

"Ahhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun!" pinta Grayfia kepada Naruto untuk lebih cepat memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya yang bermain di vagina miliknya.

Naruto memaju mundurkan kedua jari tangan kanannya lebih cepat di dalam vagina Grayfia dan masih setia dengan menghisap puting kedua payudara indah Grayfia dengan secara bergantian. Tidak berapa lama terdengar teriakan dari sang istri karena klimaks pertamanya.

"Akhhh! Ahhhh! Aku keluar Naruto-kun!" teriak Grayfia yang mengeluarkan cairan cintanya karena permainan dua jari sang suami.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membiarkan Grayfia untuk mengambil nafas karena kelelahan akibat klimaks pertamanya. Naruto mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari dalam vagina Grayfia dan memasukan dua jari tersebut kedalam mulutnya untuk merasakan cairan cinta yang di keluarkan sang istri.

"Rasanya lebih manis dari yang kemarin." kata Naruto tersenyum kearah sang istri.

Grayfia yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya karena ucapan dari sang suami yang mengatakan bahwa cairan cintanya manis dari yang kemarin. Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi dan siap memasukannya kedalam lubang kenikmatan sang istri. Di rasa sang istri sudah cukup untuk beristirahat Naruto menggendong sang istri untuk menuju kasur dan meletakan sang istri di kasur dan memposisikan Grayfia untuk melakukan gerakan doggy style.

Naruto sudah memposisikan penisnya di bibir vagina milik Grayfia, "Kau siap sayang?" tanya Naruto.

Grayfia menganggukan kepala tanda siap, Naruto memasukan penisnya secara perlahan kedalam vagina Grayfia hingga semuanya terbenam di dalam vagina sang istri. Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan untuk memberikan sensasi dalam setiap gerakannya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat mengikuti tempo kenikmatan vagina milik sang istri yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi penis Naruto yang sudah tertanam di vagina sang istri.

"Ahhh! Lebih cepat sayang! Lebih dalam lagi!" teriak Grayfia meminta suaminya mempercepat tempo permainannya dan memasukannya lebih dalam lagi.

Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya tidak lupa meremas kedua payudara sang istri yang bergerak bebas akibat permainan pinggul Naruto, "Damn it! Your pussy really amazing, honey!" racau Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan atas sensasi vagina milik istrinya.

"Ahhhh! Your cock really amazing too, honey!" racau Grayfia yang merasakan kenikmatan penis suaminya yang semakin cepat memasuki vaginanya, "Lebih cepat lagi honey! Lebih dalam lagi!"

"As you wish honey!" kata Naruto yang mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik sang istri.

Kedua berpacu dalam mencapai kenikmatan yang tiada duanya, keringat membasahi keduanya, hampir 30 menit mereka dalam posisi doggy style hingga keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari alat kelamin mereka.

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun aku ingin keluar!" racau Grayfia yang merasakan bahwa cairan cintanya ingin keluar.

"Ahhh! Aku juga ingin keluar sayang! kita keluar sama-sama!" kata Naruto mempercepat tempo permainannya.

Tidak berapa lama keduanya mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka masing-masing sambil menyebut nama pasangannya.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun aku keluar!"

"Akhhh! Grayfia-chan!"

Sperma Naruto keluar cukup banyak dan melesat dengan cepat kedalam rahim Grayfia, sedangkan cairan cinta Grayfia juga keluar membasahi penis Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Grayfia, Grayfia yang kelelahan ambruk di kasur begitu juga Naruto yang ambruk di kasur di samping Grayfia. Naruto mencium kening Grayfia tanda kasih sayang karena telah memberikan kenikmatan hubungan suami istri.

"Aku mencintaimu Grayfia Lucifuge." kata Naruto yang memeluk istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto Uzumaki." balas Grayfia mengeratkan pelukan yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

Nampaknya kedua insan tersebut melupakan makan malam mereka dan akan melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga keduanya puas menyalurkan hasrat seksual mereka.

**.O.o.O.o.O.**

Atas permintaan Azazel kini Naruto yang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan celana panjang berwarna hitam di sertai dengan jubah bertudung menatap pelindung sihir yang di buat oleh kelompok Sona Sitri dari atas pohon yang tinggi tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Naruto sudah memberitahukan perihal pembicaraannya dengan Azazel tempo hari dengan sang istri dan sang istri setuju untuk membantu bila masalah itu benar-benar terjadi. Naruto menyuruh sang istri untuk diam di apartemen tidak usah membantu dirinya untuk melenyapkan Kokabiel yang mencoba memulai perang besar kembali dengan menyerang Kuoh Academy yang merupakan wilayah Iblis keluarga Gremory.

Di dalam pelindung yang di buat kelompok Sona Sitri terlihat kelompok Rias Gremory sedang melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia dengan Kokabiel.

"Hahaha! Dengan membunuh adik _Maou Lucifer _perang pasti akan meletus kembali!" Kokabiel berteriak senang karena nampaknya Sirzechs Lucifer tidak juga turun tangan untuk menghentikan dirinya.

"Brengsek kau Kokabiel!" teriak Rias Gremory karena dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi Kokabiel.

Issei yang mati-matian jatuh bangun pun akhirnya menyerah bahwa Kokabiel bukan lawan yang mudah di hadapi, kekuatan Kokabiel di atas dirinya dan majikannya.

"Hahaha! Kalian semua akan mati di tanganku!" kata Kokabiel membuat _**[Light Spear]**_ sebesar mobil bus dan siap melemparkannya kearah Rias dan kelompoknya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat terbang dengan cepat mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya yang berwarna merah pekat menandakan bahwa sayap tersebut terbuat dari panasnya api matahari. Setelah sampai Naruto mengibaskan sayapnya kearah pelindung yang di buat kelompok Sona Sitri hingga menimbulkan _**[Solar Dust]**_ yang mampu membakar dan menghancurkan apa saja yang di sentuh oleh debu panas yang setara dengan panasnya matahari.

Pelindung yang di buat kelompok Sona Sitri hancur berkeping-keping karena debu yang terbuat dari panasnya matahari dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang memandang Kokabiel dengan tatapan datar. Kokabiel dan kelompok Rias yang melihat itu hanya membelakan matanya tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang berada di atas Kokabiel.

"Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh Kokabiel, aku akan meleyapkan dirimu dengan kekuatanku." kata Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Siapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku?!" teriak Kokabiel yang masih memegang _**[Light Spear] **_sebesar mobil bus. Tanpa pikir panjang Kokabiel melempar _**[Light Spear] **_sebesar mobil bus kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya tiba-tiba sebuah tekanan udara di sekitar Kuoh Academy mulai menaik hingga bisa di katakan bahwa mereka seperti berada di padang pasir yang di sertai gunung magma. _**[Light Spear]**_ yang di lempar oleh Kokabiel tiba-tiba meleleh karena tekanan udara yang sangat panas hasil ciptaan Naruto.

Semua yang berada di situ membelakan matanya tidak percaya karena _**[Light Spear] **_yang di buat oleh Kokabiel meleleh begitu saja akibat suhu udara yang panas di Kuoh Academy.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu." kata Naruto datar kemudian tangannya membentuk sebuah pistol tiba-tiba sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah pekat muncul di depan jari telunjuk Naruto yang berbentuk pistol, "Coba kau tahan ini Kokabiel!"

Naruto menembakan bola kecil tersebut atau _**[Nuclear Bullets]**_ sebesar bola kelereng kearah Kokabiel dengan cepat hingga mengenai tubuh Kokabiel dengan tepat.

**DUARRR!**

Ledakan terjadi saat _**[Nuclear Bullets]**_ mengenai tubuh Kokabiel hingga menimbulkan kawah yang cukup besar di area sekitar Kokabiel berdiri.

Kelompok Rias dan Xenovia yang melihat itu hanya memandang horor ledakan yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah pekat dan sebesar kelereng mampu membuat ledakan yang begitu besar.

Dari ledakan tersebut terlihat Kokabiel yang terluka parah, lima pasang sayap hitamnya hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sisa.

"Ughh! Brengsek kau!" umpat Kokabiel yang tubuhnya penuh luka bakar yang cukup serius dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi dari tempat, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya kini berhadapan dengan sosok yang mampu mencabut nyawanya kapan saja.

"Cukup hebat juga kau mampu menahan _Nuclear Bullets_ yang kubuat." kata Naruto dengan senyuman menyeringai dan kini membuat bola kecil yang sama seperti tadi hanya saja ukurannya sedikit lebih besar, pandangannya beralih kearah kelompok Rias Gremory dan Xenovia kemudian berkata, "Buat pelindung sihir jika kalian tidak ingin mati terkena efek dari seranganku."

Tanpa di suruh dua kali Rias dan salah satu anggotanya yang bernama Akeno membuat pelindung sihir untuk menimalisir efek dari serangan yang Naruto buat.

Di tembakanya_** [Nuclear Bullets]**_ yang di buat Naruto kearah Kokabiel dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti tadi. Serangan Naruto mengenai Kokabiel dengan tepat hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang lebih besar dari tadi.

"Bajingan kau!" teriak Kokabiel yang detik kemudian lenyap akibat serangan _**[Nuclear Bullets] **_yang mengarah kepadanya.

**DUARRRRR!**

Ledakan terjadi kembali di tempat yang sama, tapi kali ini kawah yang di buat jauh lebih besar dari yang tadi. Kokabiel musnah bergitu saja akibat serangan Naruto. Sementara pelindung yang di buat Rias dan Akeno pun retak dan hancur berkeping-keping karena efek serangan dari Naruto. Tapi mereka semua tidak terluka sama sekali karena mereka di lindungi oleh pelindung yang di buat oleh Rias dan Akeno.

Pandangan dingin Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman cerah setelah melihat kelompok Rias dan Xenovia selamat, "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang masih terbang di atas tempat Kokabiel hancur.

"Ya kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas pertolongannya, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Rias yang penasaran karena sesaat merasakan tekanan Iblis yang hampir sama dengan tekanan milik kakaknya yang merupakan _Maou Lucifer_ bahkan bisa di katakan lebih besar dari tekanan Iblis milik kakaknya.

Naruto tersenyum kearah kelompok Rias dan berkata, "Katakan pada kakakmu, bahwa sahabat lamanya telah kembali!" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto terbang melesat dengan cepat untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

Rias mendengar itu cukup terkejut karena orang menolongnya kenal dengan kakaknya, ketika Rias ingin mengejar orang tersebut di tahan oleh Sona Sitri yang baru saja sampai.

"Tidak usah di kejar Rias, lebih baik obati luka para budakmu." kata Sona yang menahan tangan Rias, "Tenang saja kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, bukankah kau dengar bahwa dia kenal dengan kakakmu." ujarnya kemudian.

Rias mengangguk paham dan mengobati seluruh budaknya dan di bantu oleh Asia yang memiliki kekuatan _Twilight Healing_, 'Siapa dia? Aku harus pulang ke mansion dan memberitahukan Onii-sama tentang kejadian ini.' batin Rias ingin mencari tahu siapa sosok yang telah menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction saya, bisa di bilang Fiction ini sudah lama saya buat dan baru bisa saya publish karena tiga Fiction lainnya yang belum rampung. Sebagai pembaca yang baik tolong tinggalkan pesan di kotak Review sebagai penyemangat saya dalam terus berkarya di dunia Fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**My Fanfiction Progress :**

1. Naruto DxD : The Last Noble (75% in progress)

2. Naruto DxD : The Two Sacred Gear (75% in progress)

3. Naruto DxD : Dragon Slayer Boosted Gear (25% in progress)

**Keterangan :**

**Profile Character Naruto**

Name :

• Naruto Uzumaki

Race :

• Pure-Blooded Devil

Nicknames :

• The Sunfire Supernova

• The Most Dangerous Devil

Hair Color :

• Blonde Yellow

Eye Color :

• Blue-Saphire

Affiliations :

• Extra Demons

Equipments :

• Immortality

• Heliokinesis (Solar Manipulation)

**Profile Character Grayfia**

Name :

• Grayfia Lucifuge

Race :

• Pure-Blooded Devil

Nicknames :

• The Silver-Haired Women of Annihilation

Hair Color :

• Silver

Eye Color :

• Silver

Affiliations :

• Extra Demons

Equipments :

• Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation)


End file.
